Race
Each Race has three unique feats, which open at level 1, level 5 and level 10. These feats are automatically received for free and do not count against the total a character is allowed to have Focused. Air Primal ➽ Air Primals were the principle people of the Airverse and are distinguished by the white light emanating from their eyes. The wandering tribes of the Airverse are found most on the Tempest Plains but, as is their nature, can really be found anywhere. They are excellent horsemen, though the flying horses from their own Verse have all been destroyed in their unending conflict with the Ebon Empire. They do have a few towns constructed on the Tempest Plains but they are shared and serve as shelter for any tribe who passes through, with very few people actually establishing a permanent dwelling. Astral ➽ Astrals were the principle people of the Arcaneverse and are distinguished by the purple energy that emanates from around their eyes. The territory where they settled on the Commonverse is known as Oracle, which also boasts a large population of humans. The people of Oracle value education and have a democratic government with elected assembly members who represent the different districts responsible for law making and maintaining the judicial system. Many races send their children to the schools and universities of Oracle and the Spiral Tower is known as the Commonverse's premier location for magical study and research. Blurr ➽ Blurrs were the principle people of the Darkverse and are distinguished by the black shadowy magic that emanates from around their eyes. On the Commonverse, they are most concentrated around Craven Hollow but are also prevalent in the Scarlet Keys. The townships in Craven Hollow are generally run by whoever can enforce their will over the area, much like the bandit or pirate camps in the Scarlet Keys. Dwarf ➽ Dwarves are one of the races native to the Commonverse and are distinguished by their short statures and full beards. The majority of them live within the Symprath Heights and, as they are a very private people, most outsiders know very little of their culture. What is known is that they are ruled by a monarchy and titles are carried through the bloodlines. A strict hierarchy, based on the prestige of each family's status, governs their social behavior. While Gnomes may be known for their ingenuity and brilliant creations, Dwarves are known for their beautiful craftsmanship. Earth Primal ➽ Earth Primals were the principle people of the Earthverse and are distinguished by the green light emendating from their eyes. Those of purer blood often also have visible portions of their Crystal Anima or Soul Shard growing over or through their skin. Earth Primals believe that each person of their blood has a totem mineral that is bonded with his or her spirit. Researchers would have thought the idea to be simply a superstition if the living minerals had not been found to truly grow within the bodies of the Earth Primals they encountered. Some theorized that it was actually a parasitic infection from one of the organic crystalline organisms of that world but it has never been fully determined. A person's mineral is determined at birth and identifies what position the person will hold in society. Most of the Earth Primal families can be found within or on the Stoneface Mountains. Elf ➽ Elves are one of the races native to the Commonverse and are distinguished by their short pointed ears. They also generally have thin, lithe, tall frames but a mixing of the bloods between races has resulted in their having as many different body builds as Humans or Primals. Elves usually prefer to be in more natural habitats, given their distinctive link to the land, but they can flourish in cities of stone and mortar if they choose to. The major Elven settlements can be found in the Kreshen Wildes and on Symprath. The numerous communities in the Kreshen Wildes are led by the High Druids of their Grove while the Elves of Symprath have four villages each led by a Chief. Fey ➽ Fey are believed to be native to the Commonverse but that has never been successfully proven. All that is known about them is that they were first documented in records shortly after the Rending and have as many diverse magical abilities as they have forms. Satyrs, Dryads Nyads, Nymphs, Brownies, Gremlins, Redcaps, and Sprites of all varieties are only a few of the specific creatures that are all identified as Fey. They are found across the whole of the Commonverse but generally have no established society. Fire Primal ➽ Fire Primals were the principle people of the Fireverse and are distinguished by the red light emanating from their eyes. Originally the Ebon Empire, which is the military dictatorship they live under, only reached to the island where the portal to the Fireverse was opened but since the Rending, the Empire has spread beyond, conquering many small islands and a large portion of the area that used to support the Air Primals. It is well known that the Empire's ultimate goal is to rule all of the Commonverse and force all other races into servitude. Any Fire Primals who do not swear unfailing loyalty to the Emperor are persecuted and, if possible, executed. Gnome ➽ Gnomes are one of the races native to the Commonverse and are distinguished by their long ears and very small frames. Where Dwarves are burly and average four feet tall, Gnomes are small and delicate, rarely taller than three feet and could almost be mistaken for human children if it weren't for their ears. Gnomes are masters of engineering and commerce, both of which govern their lives even from a young age. As apprentices, they leave their families to live in the Guildhall and spend the rest of their lives either in study, practice or service to their chosen guild's focus. Each Gnome city beneath the Steaming Steeps is run by a council of the Guildmasters. The Grandmasters serve on the council in their capital city of Gnomehome. Human ➽ Humans are one of the races native to the Commonverse and are distinguished by their rounded ears and the lack of magical energy identifying them as any other race. Humans can be found on every continent and have a variety of social structures depending on their locations. There are barbarian tribes on Memcury and in the Kreshen Wildes but there are also villages and towns that have been established in the Wildes as well. Humans make up a large portion of the brigands and pirates who make port in the cities of the Scarlet Keyes, but just as many study and live lawfully within the bounds of Oracle. Some find their way to the temples of the Golden Sands and some find themselves slaves within the Ebon Empire. Seraph ➽ Seraphs were the principle people of the Lightverse and can be distinguished by the golden radiance emanating from around their eyes and sometimes from their skin. On the Commonverse they have settled in the desert known as The Golden Sands. Of all the peoples, they are perhaps the most devout about their worship and service to the Archons. Their governmental system is even based on their faith. The major towns each host a prime temple devoted to one of the Archons. The High Priest or Priestess is responsible for the care and control of the territory around his or her temple, with the temple guards serving as both the law enforcement and the military. Water Primal ➽ Water Primals were the principle people of the Waterverse and are distinguished by the blue light emanating from their eyes. This race is concentrated mainly on the Waterwall Isles, where each isle is the territory of one Clan. Clan Leaders set the laws for their own territory but also join together in the Clan Council, on occasion, to discuss important common affairs. Some Water Primals also have webbed fingers or toes or other fishlike mutations. There are also at least two Ice Clans that live on Memcury. Were-Creatures ➽ After a brief but bitter feud with a fellow Symprath Elven tribe, the majority of the Moonchaser tribe was left changed. Scholars and scientists believe this effect to be a permanent change brought on by Free Magic enacted upon the altered Elves by their deity, the Moon Goddess. Thus they have been given their own distinction in racial classifications. Most members of this new race will continue to dwell and perform as all members of the Moonchaser tribe have for generations. Unless they choose to transform into their animal shape, they look like Elves. Half Races All the races above can produce viable offspring of mixed blood, but there is always one race that dominates in appearance and magic. (You may claim a heritage of mixed blood but you must choose one race who's appearance requirements you follow and who's feats you receive.) Sub-Races Sub-races of the peoples listed above do exist and can be played. The cultures and certain aspects of their appearance may differ from the race they stemmed from but the abilities are the same. However, these races are restricted and you must have permission by a Staff member prior to character creation to play one.